


Today's Special

by Artmetica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/pseuds/Artmetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Dean/Cas Valentine at LiveJournal, prompt #50: <i>Dean is a waiter and on Valentine's Day, he gears up for the many couples that will show up, but he's not prepared for the quiet, dark-haired, gorgeous man sitting by himself (and looking perfectly content to do so.)</i></p><p>Fics inspired by this pic:<br/><a href="http://homoerotics.tumblr.com/post/3495457225/todays-special-by-artmetica-prompt-dean-is-a">Untitled ficlet</a> by Rev<br/><a href="http://echo-grace-07.livejournal.com/5060.html#cutid1">Trouble For Two</a> by echo_grace_07</p>
    </blockquote>





	Today's Special

**Author's Note:**

> For Dean/Cas Valentine at LiveJournal, prompt #50: _Dean is a waiter and on Valentine's Day, he gears up for the many couples that will show up, but he's not prepared for the quiet, dark-haired, gorgeous man sitting by himself (and looking perfectly content to do so.)_
> 
> Fics inspired by this pic:  
> [Untitled ficlet](http://homoerotics.tumblr.com/post/3495457225/todays-special-by-artmetica-prompt-dean-is-a) by Rev  
> [Trouble For Two](http://echo-grace-07.livejournal.com/5060.html#cutid1) by echo_grace_07

  



End file.
